<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>The Last Of A Dying Breed by lumosflies</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/26584846">The Last Of A Dying Breed</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/lumosflies/pseuds/lumosflies'>lumosflies</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Daisuga Week 2020 Prompts [3]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Haikyuu!!</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Alternate Universe - College/University, Alternate Universe - Modern with Magic, Daisgua Week 2020, Fluff, M/M, Minor Bokuto Koutarou/Kuroo Tetsurou, Sawamura Daichi Is Not A Cop, Vampires</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-09-22</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-09-22</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 12:41:10</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,680</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/26584846</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/lumosflies/pseuds/lumosflies</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>“It’s a pretty convincing case, but real vampires don’t look like that," he said.</p><p>“Do you believe in vampires?”</p><p>“Like, as moral support?” Suga fired back with a smirk. “Yeah, of course. I believe they can do whatever they set their minds to.”</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Sawamura Daichi/Sugawara Koushi</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Daisuga Week 2020 Prompts [3]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1931464</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>12</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>50</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Collections:</b></td><td>DaiSugaWeek2020</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>The Last Of A Dying Breed</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Daisuga Week 2020 Day 3 Prompt: Mythology</p><p>Title inspired by <a href="https://youtu.be/7YAAyUFL1GQ">"The Last Of The Real Ones"</a> by Fall Out Boy</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>History wasn’t exactly Daichi’s favorite subject, but it also wasn’t his least favorite either. The main reason for that was his classmate, Sugawara Koushi, who was known around campus as Suga. When Suga offered to help Daichi study for their midterm exam, Daichi may or may not have been quick to accept.</p><p>Daichi checked his phone again, reading “8:16” on the screen before opening his texts. There were no new messages from anyone, but he still wanted to see if he somehow opened one of Suga’s texts by accident.</p><p>“Boo!”</p><p>Daichi nearly dropped his phone. A pale hand reached out from his left to catch the phone before it hit the pavement.</p><p>“Thanks, when did you even get here?” Daichi asked as he took his phone back from Suga’s extended hand.</p><p>“Just now,” Suga said. “My class got out a little late because this one guy would <em> not </em> stop asking questions.”</p><p>“Isn’t that building on the other side of campus?”</p><p>“Yeah. Your point?” Suga replied with a shrug.</p><p>Daichi took a small step backward to get a proper look at his friend. Suga’s pale skin looked as clear and dry as ever with not a bead of sweat in sight. His hair was slightly tousled, probably from how fast Suga must have run to get to the library, but he looked otherwise completely unfazed by the fair distance.</p><p>“You look like you didn’t even break a sweat,” Daichi observed.</p><p>Suga just shook his head. “I don’t sweat. Got it from my mom’s side of the family.”</p><p>They made their way to the study room Suga reserved and took their seats across from each other. Suga pulled his laptop out of his bag and connected it to the tv mounted on one of the walls so they could both see his screen. Daichi took his notebook out of his own backpack as Suga opened their assigned reading for the week.</p><p>They chatted as they took notes, and Suga made it clear that Daichi was welcome to ask any questions along the way. About an hour later, Daichi felt like his brain was fried. He didn’t mind studying, especially if it was with Suga, but he didn’t think he could handle taking more notes on the Italian Renaissance. Daichi Suga seemed to notice his distress and reached across the table to poke Daichi’s arm with his pencil.</p><p>“Wanna take a break?” Suga asked with a smile.</p><p>Daichi nodded, pushing his notebook away and leaning back in his seat.</p><p>Suga turned back to his laptop, and the screen before them showed one of Suga’s playlists as music filled the small room. The distinct sounds of a synthesizer mixed with guitars made Daichi look a little closer at the song listing. He knew this song from his parents’ vinyl records that they used to play on Sunday mornings when they cleaned the house together.</p><p>“You like ‘80s music?” Daichi asked.</p><p>When Suga smiled back at him again, Daichi could have sworn he was holding in a laugh.</p><p>“You’re gonna have to specify which ‘80s.”</p><p>“More specific than the 1980s?”</p><p>Suga waved him off. “I’ve just had my fair share of the ‘80s growing up.”</p><p>“Same here,” Daichi said. “My dad used to play this song all the time on his record player when I was a kid.”</p><p>“Yeah? Sounds like he has good taste,” Suga said with a nod of approval.</p><p>Any hopes of properly studying for the rest of the evening were lost as they got to know each other. Their conversation somehow steered to weird pictures they saw on the internet, to which Daichi had to bring up the picture of a large bat that went viral a few weeks ago.</p><p>“I don’t think I’ve seen people that obsessed with vampires since 2009,” Daichi chuckled as he handed his phone over for Suga to look at.</p><p>Suga took a moment to look at the bat in question.</p><p>“It’s a pretty convincing case, but real vampires don’t look like that," he said.</p><p>“Do you believe in vampires?”</p><p>“Like, as moral support?” Suga fired back with a smirk. “Yeah, of course. I believe they can do whatever they set their minds to.”</p><p>Daichi couldn’t tell if Suga was serious or just messing with him. It wasn’t until Suga started laughing at his baffled expression that Daichi joined him.</p><p>Nearly an hour later, they were packing up to leave before so the next study group could use the room. They continued talking as they walked out of the library together, neither noticing that they had no specific direction in mind.</p><p>Daichi was surprised to find out that they grew up in the same town and both played volleyball since he had never seen Suga in school or at a volleyball tournament before. He didn’t know exactly how old Suga was, but he looked like he would have been in school at the same time as Daichi.</p><p>“I went to all kinds of schools growing up,” Suga explained. “My parents really wanted me to learn about different cultures, too.”</p><p>Without really paying attention to his surroundings, Daichi eventually found himself standing outside the entrance to his apartment complex. Suga stopped walking as well.</p><p>“Well, I guess this is where we part ways,” he said. “This was fun, though. We should hang out more when we’re not worried about exams.”</p><p>Daichi nodded. “Definitely. If I pass this one I owe you so much coffee.”</p><p>“I’m looking forward to it,” Suga said with a wave. “See you on Thursday!”</p><p>Daichi waved back, then turned back to his building. He was just about to reach for his keys when the door to his apartment swung open.</p><p>“Daichi! You have to see this!”</p><p>Kuroo, his roommate, stood in the threshold, shoving his phone in front of Daichi’s face in the hallway. Daichi’s eyes flew first to Bokuto, who was standing behind Kuroo wearing just a pair of sweatpants, then back to Kuroo. Kuroo’s hair was ruffled and sticking up more than usual, but he was at least fully dressed.</p><p>“I don’t want to know,” Daichi shook his head as he pushed past both of them.</p><p>Unfortunately, they followed him into his room. Kuroo held his phone out for Daichi again. This time, Daichi accepted it with a sigh. A dark and blurry picture filled the screen, but Daichi could at least make out his own silhouette. From the high angle of what he assumed was Kuroo's bedroom window, he couldn’t see anything else.</p><p>“You just wanted me to see that you take pictures of me like a creep?”</p><p>“No, dude. Look <em> closer </em>,” Kuroo insisted.</p><p>Daichi rolled his eyes, but he did as he was told. A second look at the picture revealed that it looked like he was standing alone outside the building’s entrance. He was wearing the same clothes in the picture as he was now, so he could only assume that Kuroo took this just a few minutes ago.</p><p>“That’s weird,” he said.</p><p>Kuroo and Bokuto watched Daichi hand the phone back and start to change out of his day clothes. Having shared a locker room with both of them, Daichi didn’t care enough to kick them out of his room. They wouldn’t leave even if he asked, anyways.</p><p>“That’s not freaky at all to you?” Bokuto asked. “Your new boyfriend is a ghost or something!”</p><p>Daichi rolled his eyes again, snorting. “You two need to stop watching those cryptid documentaries.”</p><p>“Okay, I’ll admit we were just being nosy since you’ve been gone for a few hours and you’ve basically been jumping at any chance to hang out with Sugawara,” Kuroo began. “But I swear, he just doesn’t show up in pictures. That’s not natural.”</p><p>“That’s one blurry picture.”</p><p>“So?” Bokuto countered. “He’s probably a ghost.”</p><p>“Ghosts aren’t real, Bokuto,” Daichi said calmly. “What is with everyone and talking about ghosts and vampires today?”</p><p>Kuroo’s eyes went wide as he grabbed Daichi by the shoulders. “Are you serious? Who’s talking about vampires? Your boyfriend? Sawamura is your boyfriend a vampire?! Are you living out a real life vampire romance movie?!”</p><p>He gave Daichi a solid shake to punctuate each question, to which Daichi just rolled his eyes again. He was too tired for this.</p><p>“He’s not my boyfriend, he’s not a vampire, and I’m going to bed,” he said. “You’re welcome to go do and think about literally anything else, <em> outside </em> of my room.”</p><p>Kuroo sighed, but he released his grip on Daichi and gestured for the pouting Bokuto to follow him out of the room.</p><p>“Don’t worry, we’ll get to the bottom of this for you,” Bokuto called to him on his way out. </p><p>“Goodnight!” Daichi replied in a stern tone.</p><p>“Night, bro!”</p><p>Daichi barely had time to get changed and begin his bedtime routine when his phone buzzed with several text notifications.</p><p><b>From Kuroo:</b> you might want this for science</p><p><b>From Kuroo:</b> [1 attachment]</p><p>Kuroo sent the same picture he had just shoved into Daichi’s face, but Daichi didn't care enough to examine it again.</p><p>The last unread message was more welcome in his inbox.</p><p><b>From Suga: </b>don’t let the bed bugs bite!!</p><p>Daichi smiled as he typed out his reply.</p><p><b>From Daichi: </b>Better bed bugs than ghosts and vampires</p><p><b>From Suga: </b>don’t knock it til you try it :)</p><p>Daichi stared back at his screen for a few seconds, trying to figure out what Suga meant by that. Was this flirting? Was this how people flirted in college? How was he supposed to respond to that?</p><p>Finally, after another minute of mentally debating whether he should ask the loud boys in the living room what this meant, Daichi settled on something simple.</p><p><b>From Daichi: </b>Haha goodnight Suga</p><p>He regretted the text as soon as he pressed “send.” Almost instantly, a grey bubble popped up at the bottom of the screen. A few seconds later, a new message appeared.</p><p><b>From Suga:</b> night daichi 💕</p><p>Daichi stared back at his screen again, speechless. He would have to swallow his pride and ask Kuroo for help in the morning.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Thanks for reading!!</p><p>Check out the official Daisuga Week 2020 Twitter and Tumblr for more fics and art from other contributors!</p><p>Twitter: <a href="https://twitter.com/daisugaweek2020">@daisguaweek2020</a><br/>Tumblr: <a href="https://daisugaweek2020.tumblr.com/">@daisugaweek2020</a></p><p>My <a href="https://twitter.com/jijisdeliveries">Twitter</a> | <a href="https://lumosflies.tumblr.com/">Tumblr</a></p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>